According to prior arts that are similar to a technique shown in the case, including U.S. published applications 20050184261, 20100019179, 20090224191, 20080216896, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,296,593, 6,691,937, 6,688,577, 6,675,826, 6,619,612, 5,497,135, 6,073,904, 6,076,550, 7,637,475, 5,599,003, 5,503,362, 5,269,333, 5,145,145, 4,948,090, 4,934,651, 6,457,697, 5,738,138, 5,676,342, 7,703,740, 5,565,747, and 5,622,351, the technique features shown in the foregoing prior arts utilize a valve to partition pipes and water passages. The valve is controlled by a valve rod to show an opening or closing state. The valve rod is disposed to an end of a rod body. Another end of the rod body corresponding to the end of disposing the valve rod has a flexible element. The main functionality of the flexible element is to push the rod body to allow the valve rod to seal the valve. The rod body then is driven to displace to allow the valve rod of one end to eject from the valve. In the foregoing published applications and patents, most structures are driven by magnetic control devices.
However, the defects commonly existing in the foregoing prior arts are that when the valve is opened, the moved rod body moves toward a direction that is opposite to the pushing of the flexible element. A reverse damper generated by the flexible element that is compressed may cause shift phenomenon at the moving path for the rod body, resulting in non-smooth situation.
Moreover, the rod bodies utilized in the prior arts did not have magnetic function, and parts of disposing the valve are purely made of rubber. Consequently, when the valve rod disposed to an end of the rod body plugs up the valve, the pushing force generated by the flexible element is merely taken as a power source. None of any company can develop other innovate design in the present time. The conventional bottleneck needs to be break through.
Further, the foregoing published application and patents may also require many parts assembled to the whole structures to have drawbacks of higher manufacturing costs and labor costs at the installation operation.
In addition, the foregoing published application and patents must reserve higher lengths in an aspect of the structural design for controlling the valve. Consequently, the size of the magnetic control valve is extremely big and may not be reduced to achieve light weight and small sizes.
Accordingly, to overcome the foregoing shortcomings, the inventor(s) of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented a magnetic control valve.